Vous
by kyrametchi
Summary: Kemudian semuanya terasa seperti berguncang, dunia seakan berputar dengan cepat. Bayang-bayang ganjil mengambang di lautan memori bersamaan dengan rasa rindu yang membara. REPOST


Sejarah kembali terulang—walau pun sedikit berbeda. Semua anggota S.E.E.S. kembali berkumpul dan menjalani hari dengan normal di kehidupan selanjutnya; tanpa Persona, Shadow, atau pun Dark Hour.

Semuanya mengingat memori dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Kehidupan yang dipenuhi oleh perang, dan klimaksnya melawan Kematian bernama Nyx. Mereka juga mengingat hari-hari damai saat menjalani kehidupan sebagai anak sekolah; tertawa bersama teman, menuntut ilmu, dan merasakan asam-manisnya cinta.

Mereka mengingat semuanya—seharusnya. Tapi entah mengapa gadis itu merasa ada yang sedikit mengganjal; ia tidak ingat apa itu, namun hatinya merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang di balik kepingan memori masa lalu.

* * *

_**Vous**_

© 2014

.

Persona 3 Portable © ATLUS

.

**Pairing**: Shinjiro A. X Minako A.

**Warning(s**): REPOST, possibly typo(s), future!AU, reincarnation, drabble, common idea, minim dialog

.

No profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

* * *

Sepasang iris _ruby_ menatap lembutnya warna kemerahan dari bunga sakura yang mulai mekar. Angin musim semi menyibak rambut _brunette_nya yang diikat kuda. Ia diam dan menengadah, membiarkan wajah cantiknya disambut oleh sinar mentari pagi. Orang-orang kota yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar tak ia hiraukan. Gadis itu tetap berdiri tegak dan terus memperhatikan pohon sakura tiada henti—satu-satunya tumbuhan yang terlihat di sejauh mata memandang.

Minako Arisato—nama gadis itu, masih ingat sensasi melihat hamparan bunga berwarna cerah dari pohon khas negaranya tersebut saat berdiri di penghujung atap sekolah. Rasanya begitu hangat dan membuat dada berdebar, otot-otot wajah juga saling menarik membentuk lengkungan senyum.

Tapi itu hanyalah sensasi semu yang muncul dari alam bawah sadar. Ingatan itu meluap dari sisi kehidupannya yang dulu, sebelum ia terlahir kembali sebagai Minako yang baru di zaman yang menuntut teknologi tinggi seperti ini. Hidupnya yang dulu sangat sederhana, teknologi sedang berkembang, dan robot-robot begitu mahal sehingga yang memilikinya hanyalah perusahaan-perusahaan besar atau pemilik lembaga berdompet tebal. Sangat kontras jika dibandingkan saat ini yang serba canggih dan teknologi hampir berada di titik paling puncak, memiliki robot untuk keperluan sehari-hari pun sangat lumrah karena harganya yang murah.

Tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan perutnya bergemuruh akibat lapar. Minako ingat ia belum sarapan tadi pagi, robot pembantu di rumahnya rusak dan ia juga malas untuk membuat sendiri makanannya. Dan nama sebuah restoran menjadi sebuah pemikiran pertama yang muncul di benaknya. Maka ia membalikkan badannya, bermaksud beranjak dari sana dan pergi untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

_**Bruk!**_ Tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang dari belakang hingga gadis itu oleng dan nyaris terjatuh. Minako langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat si pelaku yang tak meminta maaf. Matanya menyipit tajam tatkala melihat rupa sosok itu; pria tinggi dengan rambut coklat sebahu yang sedikit berantakan dan menggunakan _beanie_ di kepalanya, badannya sedikit membungkuk di dalam balutan mantel merah marun.

_'Shinjiro Aragaki...'_

Terdengar suara asing di dalam kepalanya. Siapa nama itu? Ia terus bertanya dalam hati, tapi kepalanya tak sanggup untuk mengingat. Kenapa nama itu muncul begitu saja? Ia tidak tahu—atau mungkin tak ingin mencari tahu.

Dan lagi, urusan perutnya lebih penting dibanding itu. Maka ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi dari sana.

Angin dingin _air conditioner_ menerpa wajah cantik Minako saat ia memasuki restoran yang dituju. Seorang pelayan menyambutnya dan menuntunnya menuju sebuah meja kosong. Gadis itu duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela yang memperlihatkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan orang-orang yang terus berlalu-lalang tanpa henti. Jalan raya dikuasai oleh mobil-mobil anti gravitasi berbentuk kapsul yang mengambang di udara.

Minako mengalihkan perhatian menuju seisi restoran. Interiornya sangat sederhana karena mengusung tema tradisional Jepang, makanannya pun dibuat langsung oleh tangan para koki manusia—berbeda dengan restoran kebanyakan yang menggunakan robot penghasil makanan instan. Mungkin, suasana yang serupa dengan tempat makan di masa sebelum bereinkarnasi dulu membuatnya nyaman berada di sini.

Perutnya yang kembali berbunyi mengingatkannya akan tujuan ia kemari. Ia pun meraih tombol hitam kecil di atas meja dan menekannya hingga sebuah menu hologram muncul di sana. Minako menunjuk pilihan katsu-don dan segelas lemonade, lalu menunjuk opsi konfirmasi di bawahnya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, pesanan sudah jadi dan diantar oleh sang koki sendiri. Kini katsu-don dan segelas minuman tersaji di atas mejanya.

Minako mencium aroma teh hijau dari gelas itu—yang berarti sang koki memberi pesanan yang salah. Gadis itu pun mendongak, menatap wajah sang koki. "Maaf tapi pesanannya—"

Kemudian semuanya terasa seperti berguncang, dunia seakan berputar dengan cepat. Bayang-bayang ganjil mengambang di lautan memori bersamaan dengan rasa rindu yang membara.

_'Shinjiro Aragaki... Shinji-_senpai_...'_

Ah, memori dari kehidupan masa lalu kini berputar di dalam kepalanya.

.

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai, Shinji-_senpai_?" Gadis itu bertanya pada seorang pemuda di sebelahnya. Iris kemerahannya memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi._

_Pemuda dengan tatapan mata tajam itu menengok cepat pada si gadis kuncir kuda. Salah satu alisnya meninggi, menyiratkan kebingungan. "Maksudmu dengan 'orang yang aku cintai' itu... kamu? Jadi kau bertanya apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Minako?"_

_Pipi Minako tampak sedikit merona. Wajahnya tampak seperti stroberi yang siap dipetik sekarang. Ia lalu mengangguk, menuntut sebuah jawaban dari pemuda yang tengah mengenakan _coat_ berwarna marun itu._

_Shinjiro menengadah, menatap birunya langit musim semi dari atas _rooftop_ Gekkoukan High. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak dan mulai berpikir saat manik abuanya memperhatikan gumpalan awan yang tengah berenang bebas di angkasa. "Kurasa yang pertama kali akan kulakukan adalah menangis," jawabnya yang disertai dengan tawa tenyah._

_"Cengeng." Minako berkomentar dengan nada mengejek, tapi ia ikut tertawa._

_"Bercanda." Shinjiro berhenti tertawa. "Yang pasti, aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk menemuimu lagi. Aku tak peduli bayarannya, yang penting aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Tangannya yang besar kini mencubit pipi si gadis bermata merah dan mengundang suara mengaduh darinya._

_"Itu jika yang memisahkan kita adalah jarak. Tapi bagaimana jika yang memisahkan kita adalah ruang dan waktu?"_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Bagaimana jika kita terpisah di kehidupan selanjutnya nanti? Apakah kita akan bertemu kembali saat itu?"_

_Shinjiro mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minako dan tersenyum. Wajah tirusnya terlihat menghangat. Tangannya kini berpaling pada puncak kepala gadis itu dan mengacak rambutnya. "Tentu saja. Karena aku yakin Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan kita untuk selalu bersama apa pun yang terjadi. Tak peduli sekarang, kehidupan selanjutnya, atau pun di surga nanti."_

.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, nona?"

Suara bariton sang koki membawa Minako dari pecahan ingatan masa lalunya yang muncul ke dunia realita. Gadis itu tersentak dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan diri dari lamunan. Ia kembali menengadah dan bertukar pandang dengan iris _steel_ pemuda itu. Rambut coklatnya yang dikuncir dan ekspresi datar serta sorot tajam itu begitu serupa dengan 'Shinjiro' yang ada di ingatannya. Dia pastilah reinkarnasi dari seorang Shinjiro Aragaki.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu, tapi ia segera mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan agar cairan bening itu tak mengalir melewati pipinya. "Ya... Aku tidak apa-apa..." jawabnya lirih.

Si koki kemudian terdiam sebentar. Mataya kini menatap penuh selidik pada Minako. "Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda Anda, tapi... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Minako tertegun. Sebuah lengkung manis lalu menghiasi wajahnya. "Tentu saja kita pernah, Shinji-_sen_—ah, Shinjiro-_san_."

Kedua mata pemuda itu membulat sempurna, sepertinya kaget mengapa gadis yang baru saja bertemu dengannya tersebut mengetahui namanya. Tatapannya bingung seolah berkata 'bagaimana bisa ia tahu namaku?'.

"Mungkin Shinjiro-_san_ belum ingat semuanya, tapi memori itu pasti akan datang seperti apa yang kualami." Tangan mungilnya menggenggam lengan berotot Shinjiro. Matanya kembali dihangatkan oleh air mata, tapi ia biarkan cairan itu mengalir melewati pipi putihnya. "Karena Tuhan telah mentakdirkan kita untuk selalu bersama apa pun yang terjadi."

.

.

—**fin—**


End file.
